


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by endearinglysad



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, implied adultery, initial dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearinglysad/pseuds/endearinglysad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had been staring at her all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> PWP based on [this pic](http://i925.photobucket.com/albums/ad93/kathickers/8AZmtjOyDmvganrvBiHf7bqZo1_400.jpg) (NSFW).

Danneel wasn’t surprised when Jared followed her into the kitchen.

She ignored him for a minute, set the glasses she’d been carrying down on the counter and opened the fridge to pull out another bottle of wine. She was not feeling flushed, dammit, because Danneel Harris didn’t blush—even if Jared had been _staring_ at her all night, licking his lips and smirking around the rim of his wine glass whenever he caught her looking back.

She wasn’t _looking_ looking back, she was just…making sure all of her guests had what they needed. She was being a good hostess.

She set the wine on the counter, opening it to let it breathe a moment before neatly filling the two empty glasses. She took a gulp from one of the glasses, going for surreptitious but failing pretty badly she suspected, plastered what she hoped was a friendly smile on her face and turned to face her new husbands best friend. Her friend too.

“Did you need something, Jared? More wine?”

He just smiled on her, set his own glass down on the counter behind him and held out his hand. She reached out to take it without thinking, and found herself pulled up against his warm, solid chest.

“I never got to kiss the bride,” he murmured, leaning down to press his lips to hers.

Danneel panicked for a moment and then relaxed into the kiss. She was pretty sure Jensen wouldn’t mind.

Jared must have felt the tension go out of her but he didn’t try to move closer or deepen the kiss. He just kept his mouth pressed to hers, soft slide of lips turning into little licks and nibbles until Danneel was the one to press forward, seeking entrance to Jared’s mouth and letting her tongue slide against his.

Jared had his arms wrapped around her now, holding her tightly as they tasted and teased each other. Danneel shivered as one of Jared’s hands slid down her back to tug at a hip, pull her in closer. She wanted to feel him too, feel the heat and hardness of his body under the slick smoothness of his dress shirt. Only then did she become aware of her hands, fingers tangled in the hair at Jared’s neck, twisting and tugging and clearly not moving anytime soon.

Jared was humming against her mouth, and she could feel him smiling. He left her mouth to kiss down her neck, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat and chuckling darkly when she swallowed against the teasing wet little flicks. He licked a line up the center of her throat to her chin and then kissed her again, feeding at her mouth like he could pull the taste of her into himself.

Danneel could feel her pulse start to pound through her body. She arched her back, pressing harder into Jared, and with a low growl he broke their kiss, spinning her in his arms until he was plastered against her back. One hand landed low on her belly and she could feel his dick pressing against her back. She held herself tight against him, gave him something to thrust against as he ground against her.

With his free hand, Jared brushed her hair over one shoulder, baring the other and part of her neck to the graze of his teeth. She shuddered against him when he bit gently where neck and shoulder joined, and he hummed again, pleased, and started to suck gently.

That stopped her. No way in hell was she going back out there with a fresh hickey.

“Jared…” she started, but he just sucked harder, making her gasp and jerk in his arms. The hand that had been tangled in her hair slid down to join the other at her hips, and he slowly started inching her little black dress up her thighs.

Danneel moaned against him. Her clit was throbbing and she wanted him to touch her so badly, but…

“Jensen,” she gasped, not sure if it would be a warning or a provocation. Jared probably didn’t know either.

“Is entertaining your guests,” he interrupted, speaking against her skin and making her shiver again. “Any one of whom could walk in at any moment.”

Danneel’s gaze flew to the kitchen door, still shut neatly.

“What would they think?” he continued. “If they saw you like this?”

Danneel whimpered, but ground back hard against him. “Probably think you’re a goddamn dirty tease, getting me all worked up and leaving me hanging,” she bit out, twisting a little as if to urge his hands to move faster.

Jared laughed, sharp and surprised, and rewarded her with another bite, this one on the back of her neck. Her own laughter turned to a frustrated exhalation when he released her suddenly. She turned to protest, but he was moving already, sitting on the edge of the little two-seater table they’d tucked into one corner of the kitchen and pulling her back into the circle of his arms.

She leaned back against him, hands settling on his knees as he slid her dress up, sliding his hands beneath the skirt and teasing at the edges of her panties. She squeezed his thighs, digging her nails in, suddenly grateful that she’s worn stockings instead of pantyhose.

Jared cupped her gently, tracing a finger along her slit over damp lace. His lips were back at her neck, kissing up and down her shoulder, nibbling on her ear and pressing soft kisses into her hair, and she pressed forward, urging him without words to stop messing around. In one smooth movement, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down over her hips and thighs, letting them go to drop down around her ankles. Then his hands were back, lifting her skirt high enough to slip under again and straight into her aching pussy.

He fucked her with two fingers, fast and hard, while two fingers from his other hand stroked her clit. Danneel felt light headed, breaths coming shorter and shorter, and all she could do was lean back against him, let him support her while he expertly played her body. Her head rested back against his shoulder, and he whispered in her ear while he touched her—dirty, filthy promises of what he wanted to do to her.

She could feel the sweat on her skin, feel it soaking through his shirt where they were pressed together, knew there was no way now she wouldn’t smell like him for hours. She wondered what Jensen would do when he noticed, and oh, he’d notice, and quickly too. She could picture his eyes darkening, pressing against her and nosing her skin, seeking out that scent of _Jared_.

She wanted that. Wanted Jensen in front of her and Jared behind, holding her up between them, and the thought was almost enough to make her come. Jared must have sensed she was close, and sunk his teeth into her neck, biting down hard and she was coming, coming so hard she was blind with it, unable to see or hear or do anything but feel as her body convulsed in his arms.

She went limp in Jared’s arms, and he held her, breathing quiet against her ear until she could breathe again and she unconsciously matched her breathing to his. When she could finally step away, he let her go and stood up behind her. He let her straighten her dress before grabbing her hand, raising it to his mouth to press a sweet kiss to her knuckles. It seemed an odd gesture, but it made something in her flutter. Just a little bit.

She stepped back and he dropped her hand, gave her that dimpled smile that could charm the devil again.

She returned it this time. “You gonna stay here and take care of that?” she asked, nodding to his obvious hard-on while she smoothed her hair.

He cocked his head and grinned at her, boyish dimples doing nothing to mask the evil glint in his eye. “Now who’s getting left hanging?”

She laughed. “Should have thought of that before you decided to tease. I have guests to get back to.”

Jared hummed noncommittally and eyed her speculatively. “Think I’ll save it for Jensen. Tell him I got it finger-banging his wife.”

Danneel couldn’t help a quick glance at the fingers in question, felt a twinge in her pussy at the memory of them inside her. “I’m sure he’ll love that.”

“I know he will,” Jared said as he stepped in close again, reached behind her to pick up the full wine glasses and press them into her hands, then trailed kisses up her jaw and into her hair. “Who do you think sent me in here?” he whispered in her ear, then gave her a sharp slap on the ass and sent her out the door.


End file.
